


Stay Still

by jaceanthony



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceanthony/pseuds/jaceanthony
Summary: Poe is dirty after a long day of fixing his X-Wing, Finn is just trying to clean him up a bit.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars but I wish I did, blah blah the usual. Anyway, enjoy this short fic!

“Finn, stop!”Poe said, squirming away from his hold.  
“Just let me-Poe!”Finn yelled, trying to wipe off all the dirt and grease from his boyfriends face. He held a wet washcloth in his hands that he was trying to use to clean Poe’s face. “Stay still!”  
“I’m fine! I’m clean! I need to finish this!”Poe said, moving away from Finn, holding his PADD close to his chest.  
“You can finish your flight plan when I finish wiping off your face.”Finn reprimanded, grabbing Poe’s chin firmly. Poe tried to move his face but with no luck. Finn scrubbed at Poe’s cheeks and forehead with the washcloth, successfully removing all the dirt and grease.   
“There, was that so difficult?”  
“Yes,”Poe pouted.   
“You poor thing,”Finn smirked, pressing a kiss to Poe’s now clean forehead.  
Poe just huffed and leaned back into his pillows on the bed, turning back to his flight plans.   
“I must be the worst boyfriend for making sure you’re nice and clean before bed.”Finn smiled, cuddling next to Poe as he drew out plans.  
“The worst,”Poe mumbled, not really paying attention to Finn.  
Finn elbowed him in the gut.   
“Ow! What was that for?”  
“Not paying attention to me after I just gave you a bath.”  
“I’m sorry, Leia’s been asking for these plans to Lothal for about two weeks now and I’ve been pushing them off. She needs them tomorrow morning.”  
“Well hurry up Flyboy, I’m getting sleepy.”Finn smiled, curling into Poe’s side as he tapped away on his PADD.   
“Would you like to be the one to tell Leia that I didn’t finish these plans cause my boyfriend wanted some-“  
“Poe! Don’t be rude. And no, because you will get that done, and it’s gonna take you all night. So I’m going to bed, you can go sit in the lounge.”Finn said sitting up a bit, pointing over to the couch.  
“You’re kicking me out? I’ll be quiet! We can still cuddle while I finish!”  
“I give you one chance, Dameron, one. Don’t keep me awake.”  
“Deal, now get back over here.”Poe said, opening his arm for Finn to curl into his side.


End file.
